gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kinderstar
|Nächste= }} Kinderstar ist die neunte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Glee. Sue hat noch immer ein unerwidertes Auge auf den Schulbezirkaufsichtsrat geworfen und gibt seinem dreizehnjährigen Neffen - der frühreife, anspruchsvolle und überraschend talentierte Myron Muskovitz - freien Zugang, das Auditorium und Talent der New Directions in Anspruch zu nehmen, als er eine ausgeklügelte musikalische Darbietung für seine kommende Bar Mizwa vorbereitet. Will und Rachel ergreifen die Gelegenheit in der Hoffnung, dass es die Glee-Clubber bei den Vorbereitungen für die Sectionals helfen wird. Trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Unterschiede, entdecken die Gleeks Roderick und Spencer, dass sie etwas gemeinsam haben ... sie brauchen beide die Hilfe des anderen, scheinbar unüberwindliche Hindernisse zu überwinden. Während der teigige Roderick in Bedrängnis ist zu versuchen, mit den strengen körperlichen Standards, die Sue von ihren Schülern fordert, mitzuhalten, ist Spencer ebenso verzweifelt, die Aufmerksamkeit von Rodericks lesewütigen Laborpartner zu erlangen, der völlig unbeeindruckt von dem homosexuellen Sportler zu sein scheint. Die beiden schlagen eine ungewöhnliche Allianz, machen aber minimale Fortschritte in ihren Aufgaben, bis das Schicksal eingreift und sich ein Akt des Glaubens in den Mittelpunkt drängt. In der Zwischenzeit wird Mason immer frustrierter, wenn seine Versuche mit Jane zu flirten ständig von seiner dominanten und kontrollierenden Zwillingsschwester Madison vereitelt werden und ihn zwingen, endlich für sich selbst einzutreten, mit überraschenden Ergebnissen. Handlung thumb|left|SportunterrichtBeim Sportunterricht hat Roderick sichtlich Probleme, mit den anderen Jungs mitzuhalten, während Spencer beschäftigt ist, seinem Schwarm Alistair bei den Sit-Ups schöne Augen zu machen. Anschließend verlangt Sue von den Jungs, dass sie ein Seil hochklettern, was Spencer mühelos schafft, während Roderick scheitert und von Sue fertig gemacht wird. Er ist ziemlich gedemütigt, zumal seine Mitschüler ihn auch auslachen. Coach Beiste versucht zwar Sue zu stoppen, hat aber keinen Erfolg und so macht sie weiter und verlangt, dass Roderick es erneut versucht. thumb|Spencer gibt vor Alistair anSpencer stoppt Roderick im Flur und äußert, dass Roderick nicht mal ein Seil hoch klettern, einen einfachen Push-Up oder eine Choreographie kann, worauf dieser ihn um Hilfe bittet. Spencer lehnt zunächst ab, doch als er sieht, dass Alistair Rodericks Laborpartner ist, ändert er seine Meinung und tut vor diesem so, als wären er und Roderick die besten Freunde. Er informiert Alistair darüber, dass sie im Glee Club sind und er Rodericks Personal Trainer ist, worauf er seine Muskeln zeigt. Sein Schwarm geht darauf nicht ein, sondern meint, dass er was vergessen hat undgeht. Roderick hinterfragt daraufhin Spencers Aktion und lacht, als der ihm erklärt, dass es flirten war, was wiederum Spencer besorgt. thumb|left|Sue zeigt Bob ihre DroneAufsichtsrat Bob Harris läuft mit Sue die Flure der McKinley entlang und wird von ihr darüber informiert, dass, seit sie Rektoriin ist, die Testergebnisse gestiegen sind. Des Weiteren stellt sie ihm ihre Drone vor, die gerade vorbeifliegt und bittet ihm um einen Gefallen, damit sie den "Principal Award" bekommt, so dass ihr Jobresumé besser wird. Auf seine Frage, ob sie geht, antwortet sie, nie zu glauben, was Becky twittert und gibt ihm einen Empfehlungsschreiben. Bob meint, dass er es sich erst durchlesen muss, was Sue enttäusccht. Als sie ihm jedoch auch einen Gefallen tun soll, legt sie ein unechtes lächelndes Gesicht auf. thumb|Lose My BreathIn der Aula stellt Sue dem Glee Club sowie ihren Coaches Bob Harris´ Neffen Myron Muskovitz vor und erklärt, dass dieser bald seine Bar Mizwa hat. Myron erzählt, dass er nun für sie performen wird und das nur Probe ist. Daraufhin performt er Lose My Breath und schockt damit seine Zuschauer. Nach dem Song bekommt er zwar Applaus und Lob, erklärt aber, dass er perfekt sein muss und will wissen, wie er sich verbessersn kann. Kittys Vorschlag, dass seine Tänzer mehr lächeln könnten, nimmt er sofort an, indem er seine Tänzer anschreit und feuert. Als Myron in der Aula performen will, stimmt Sue zu, da sie von Rachel und Will möchte, dass sie alles tun, was Myron verlangt. Dieser will außerdem den Glee Club als Hilfe und würde sie auch bezahlen, doch Will erlkärt, dass das gegen die Regeln ist. Myron wiederum entgegnet, dass es ihnen Bühnenerfahrung bringt, doch Rachel bleibt dabei, dass sie nicht können, so dass Sue unterbricht und meint, das sie akzeptieren. thumb|left|Madison unterbricht Mason und JaneMason spricht Jane an ihrem Spind an und redet zunächst mit ihr über den Mathetest. Dabei kommen sie auf das Breadstix zu sprechen und er erfährt, dass sie noch nie da war. Er schlägt vor, ob sie nach der Schule mal hingehen, doch bevor Jane antworten kann, erscheint Madison, die sich bei Mason unterhakt und erklärt, dass er nicht im Breadstix essen kann, wegen ihrer Cheerios-Diät. Daraufhin zieht sie ihren Bruder mit sich, während Jane allein im Flur zurück bleibt. thumb|Mason bittet Spencer und Roderick um HilfeIm Umkleideraum bittet Mason Roderick und Spencer um Hilfe, damit einer von ihnen mit Madison ausgeht, sodass sie abgelenkt ist, damit er mit Jane ausgehen kann. Er erklärt, dass seine Schwester seit sie kleine Kinder sind, die Rolle einer zweiten Mutter für ihn übernommen hat, da ihre Eltern mehr mit Performen als mit ihrer Erziehung beschäftigt waren. Spencer lehnt aus offensichtlichen Gründen ab und auch Roderick sagt nein. Als Mason sie anfleht, rät Spencer ihm, seiner Schwester zu sagen, sich zurück zu halten und meint zu Roderick, dass er ihm beim Trainieren helfen wird und im Gegenzug ein Date mit Alistair bekommt. thumb|left|Rachel und Will unterhalten sich über die Bar MizwaIm Lehrerzimmer unterhalten sich Rachel und Will über die bevorstehende Performance, wobei sie die Ideen äußert, etwas vom Broadway miteinzubringen und er hinterfragt, ob die Kids das mögen. Rachel erklärt, dass sie großartig und energiegeladen, aber ruhig sind und Will will wissen, ob sie die ganze Zeit redet, was sie bejaht. Er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass die Bar Mizwa sie zusammenbringen wird und schlägt vor, die Wahl den Kids zu überlassen. thumb|Glee Club-TreffenIm Chorraum verkünden die beiden, dass sie au Myrons Bar Mizwa auftreten werden, was den Kids nicht so gefällt, da Spencer hinterfragt, ob sie für ein verwöhntes Kind singen und Kitty wissen will, ob wirklich sie singen oder die Absolventen wieder kommen und es übernehmen. Rachel erklärt, dass es nur um sie geht und Will bittet sie, sich paarweise zusammen zu tun, um gute Songs zum Performen auszususchen. Mason sieht zu Jane, doch bevor er einen Schritt machen kann, drängt sich Madison in sein Blickfeld und meint, dass es die perfekte Gelegenheit für sie ist und bittet ihn, ihr dabei zu helfen, Ideen zu sammeln. thumb|left|Sue ist erschöpftBeim Mittagessen im Lehrerzimmer will Will von Sue wissen, ob alles ok ist, da sie einen ziemlich geschaffen Eindruck macht. Daraufhin erklärt sie ihm, Sheldon Rachel und Sam, dass sie seit drei Tagen nicht geschlafen hat, weil sie Myrons Sklavin geworden ist. In Rückblenden ist zu sehen, wie sie dem Jungen Ideen für seine Bar Mizwa vorschlägt, die er aber alle ablehnt, da sie nicht frisch sind und es um ihn gehen soll. Außerdem liest sie ihm jede Nacht etwas für seine Bar Mizwa vor, damit er sich nicht selbst daran erinnern muss. Will sagt ihr, dass es aufhören muss und Sue meint, dass es das wird, nachdem sie alle mit ihr performt haben. Auf die überraschten Gesichter fährt sie fort, dass Myron sein Budget für neue Tänzer gesprengt hat und erklärt speziell auf Sheldons Nachfrage, dass er dabei ist, damit sie selbst nicht wie in Idiot dasteht. thumb|Mason und JaneMason spricht Jane erneut im Schulflur an und meint, dass sie ein Duett zusammen singen sollten. Sie erklärt, dass sie sich bereits mit Roderick zusammengetan hat und möchte wissen, ob Madison davon weiß. Er erklärt, dass seine Schwester es nicht erfahren braucht, worauf Jane erwidert, dass sie zusammen singen können, wenn sie es jeden wissen lassen, dass sie die Duettpartner tauschen. Anschließend geht sie lächelnd, während ein ebenso lächelnder Mason zurück bleibt. thumb|left|Spencer hilft Roderick beim TrainingIn der Turnhalle erklärt Spencer Roderick, dass er sich konzentrieren soll, als er versucht, das Seil hoch zu klettern. Er gibt ihm weitere Tipps, doch nachdem Roderick gefallen ist, wird Spencer aggressiv und beleidigend. Roderick äußert, dass ihm das nicht hilft und schon sein Leben lang damit aufgezogen wird. Als Spencer jedoch weiter macht, erwidert er, dass Alistair nicht mit Spencer ausgehen will, weil er ein "Arsch" ist und geht. thumb|Madison ist wütendIn der Cafeteria sagt Mason Roderick schnell, dass sie die Duettpartner tauschen und lässt ihm keine Zeit zum Antworten. Als er es jedoch auch seiner Schwester sagt, erwidert diese, dass er bereits mit Jane gesungen hat und führt Gründe auf, die dagegen sprechen, wie zum Beispiel Janes wunderschöne Beine und Haare, weshalb alle auf sie und nicht auf ihn achten werden. Mason findet das verrückt und erzählt, dass er Jane vielleicht auf ein Date einladen wird, was Madison verneint. Mason ist verärgert, da das nicht ihre Entscheidung ist und sagt ihr, damit aufzuhören, ihn ständig zu kontrollieren. Daraufhin wird auch Madison wütend und macht eine riesen Szene in der Cafeteria, meinend, dass es nicht mehr tun wird und geht. Jane geht danach zu Mason und meint, dass es einfach wäre, wenn sie bei ihren alten Duettparnter bleiben. thumb|left|Friday I'm In LoveIm Schulflur sieht Spencer Alistair und geht zu ihm, doch der liest in einem Buch und geht an ihm vorbei. Spencer singt im Anschluss Friday I'm In Love und beobachtet Alistair an verschiedenen Orten. Er performt den Song im Chorraum, wo Madison und Mason genervte Blicke austauschen. Nach dem Song meint Will, dass es zwar großartig war, aber nicht das, was sie für die Bar Mizwa suchen und nach neuen Kombinationen suchen. Seinen Vorschlag, mit Jane und Roderick zu performen, lehnt Spencer ab, da er zwar mit Jane performen würde, aber nicht mit einem Hinschmeißer wie Roderick, worauf die beiden zu streiten anfangen und Roderick ihn erneut "Arsch" nennt. thumb|I Want To Break FreeAm Tag seiner Bar Mizwa, verkündet Myron dem Publikum, unter welchem sich auch sein Onkel befindet, dass er eine großartige Gruppe von Unterhaltern hier hat und stellt dann die New Directions vor. Mason macht den Anfang und performt I Want To Break Free, was den Mädels sichtlich gefällt. Während Madison geschockt ist, ist Jane begeistert und umarmt und lobt ihn nach dem Song. thumb|left|Die Geschwister sprechen sich ausNachdem er sich umgezogen hat, sucht Madison das Gespräch mit Mason und erklärt, dass seine Performance bewegend war, was sie daran erinnert hat, wie talentiert ist und wie verrückt sie geworden ist. Sie fährt fort, dass sie eiferüschtig darauf war, dass es eine andere Frau in seinem Leben gibt, gesteht aber auch, sich erleichtert zu fühlen, dass er sie nun nicht mehr braucht, was er vielleicht auch nie getan hat. Mason wirft ein, dass er Madison immer brauchen wird, aber auch etwas Raum, um neue Leute kennen zu lernen und sie entgegnet, dass sie das Bedürfnis hatte, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Die beiden sagen sich, dass sie wegen einander zu besseren Personen geworden sind und umarmen sichh. Als Madison meint, dass Jane eine Rampensau ist, ermahnt Mason sie kurz und lacht dann mit ihr darüber. thumb|Roderick befreit MyronBackstage hinter der Aula ist Myron in seinem Bühnenpodium in der Luft gefangen, weshalb Sue von Spencer will, dass er das Seil hochklettert, um ihn zu befreien. Er lehnt jedoch ab und übergibt die Aufgabe Roderick, erklärend, dass er zuvor ein "Arsch" war, aber die falsche Art von "Arsch" und nun die richtige Art sein möchte. Er macht ihm Mut es zu tun und Roderick, der sich zuvor selbst noch sagt, dass er es kann, fängt an, mit Hilfe von Spencers gutem Zureden, das Seil hochzuklettern. Er schafft es tatsächlich Myron zu befreien und wird von Spencer und dem Rest der New Directions und Coaches gelobt. Myron ist völlig fertig und kann nicht auftreten, weshalb Rachel Jane und Spencer sagt, dass sie derweil performen sollen, um das Publikum hinzuhalten. Spencer äußert, dass er Roderick auch dabei haben möchte, worauf die drei Uptown Funk performen. thumb|left|StreitWill choreographiert Rachel, Sam, Sheldon und Sue, wobei Letzetre so ihre Probleme hat. Als er meint, dass sie es fast hat, sagt Sue ihm, dass er aufhören soll zu reden und es sie nicht interessiert, was er macht, hinterfragend, warum er immer noch an der Schule ist. Will antwortet, dass sie ihn gebeten hat, ihr zu helfen, doch Sue meint erneut, dass er still sein soll und fragt ihn, warum die anderen so hoch von ihm denken, wo er doch nichts für sie getan hat, außer es schlimmer. Sie fährt fort, dass sie ihm einen guten Job an der Carmel besorgt hat, er es aber in Minuten zunichte gemacht hat und mit seiner "erreich die Sterne"-Einstellung zurück gekommen ist. Will nennt sie "Susie Q" und kontert, dass es Aufsichtsrats Harris’ Schuld ist und Sue ihn angiften sollte, es aber nicht tut, weil sie noch immer für ihn schwärmt. Daraufhin rastet Sue aus und greift Will an, als Aufsichtsrat Harris herein kommt und wissen will, ob es ein Problem gibt. Sue und Will erklären, dass es Teil ihrer Probe ist und Bob, der versichert ist, sagt den beiden, dass Showtime ist. thumb|Spencer und AlistairIm Chorraum geht Spencer zu Alistair und will wissen, ob er wegen ihm hier ist. Alistair entgegnet, dass Roderick ihm von der Bar Mizwa erzählt hat und es wegen Spencer, der auf dieser performt, nicht verpassen sollte. Er gibt Roderick recht und antwortet Spencer, dass er ihn sich angesehen hat. Er komplimentiert sein Tanzschritte und sein Aussehen und entschuldigt sich dafür, ihn ignoriert zu haben. Alistair erzählt, dass Roderick ihm mitgeteilt hat, wie Spencer ihm geholfen hat und meint, dass er unter seiner Machopersonlichkeit süß scheint. Als er gefragt wird, sich dem Glee Club anzuschließen, ist Alistair unsicher, da er nicht viel von einem Verlierer ist, doch Spencer meint, dass er es ist und nimmt es als Zusage. Alistair versucht zu erklären, dass das nicht sonderlich nett war, wird aber unterbrochen, als Spencer ihn zu sich zieht und küsst. thumb|left|Break FreeWieder in der Aula weist Sam alle auf ihre Plätze und Sue sagt Will, dass ihr Plan dabei ist zu beginnen. Er hingegen meint, dass er startet, wenn er vor Dreizehnjährigen auf der Bühne über sie tritt. Sue glaubt ihm nicht und er macht klar, dass er es tun würde, worauf Rachel Break Free startet. Die anderen steigen mit ein, auch Myron und das Publikum ist begeistert. Am Ende heben Mason und Spencer den Jungen auf ihre Schultern und lassen sich feiern. thumb|Roderick dankt SpencerAm nächsten Tag sucht Roderick Spencer auf und fragt ihn nach den richtgen Proteinergänzungen. Spencer rät ihm stattdessen Bio-Huhn zu essen und Roderick bedankt sich, da er durch ihn angefangen hat zu trainieren und seine Diäten zu verändern. Spencer möchte einen Gegenleistung und Roderick meint, dass er schon gehört hat, dass Spencer mit jemandem, Alistair, abhängt. Spencer erklärt, dass sie offiziell miteinander ausgehen und er der erste Junge ist, der ihn wirklich nervös macht. Er meint, dass er Alistair wirklich mag und hofft, es nicht zu vermasseln, was auch Roderick sich wünscht. thumb|left|Sue in ihrem Hurt LockerRachel und Will unterhalten sich über etwas in ihrem Büro, als Sue mit Myron dazustößt und mitteilt, dass er nun ein Schüler an der McKinley ist und dem Glee Club beitreten möchte. Myron flippt gleich wieder aus, da er selbst sprechen kann, tritt Sue ins Bein und rennt in den Chorraum, gefolgt von Rachel, die ihm befiehlt, das Klavier nicht anzufassen. Sue und Will bleiben zurück, während er hinterfragt, wie das möglich ist, da er erst dreizehn ist. Sie erklärt, dass sie das Aufsichtsrat Harris erzählt hat, aber von ihm ignoriert wurde und seine alte Middle School dazu gebracht hat, einen Antrag zu unterschreiben, in dem steht, wie taleniert Myron ist, weshalb er an die High School gehen muss. Auf Wills Äußerung, dass sie nun ein neues Mitglied haben und das auch noch Teil von Aufsichtsrat Harris Familie ist, erwidert Sue genergt, dass es nur die erste Schlacht war, um alle Kriege zu beenden und sich nicht zurückziehen, sondern aufladen wird. Er will wissen, ob sie ihn noch einmal anspringt, worauf sie keine klare Antwort gibt und geht. Sie läuft durch die Schule und sagt in ihrem Voice-Over, dass sie Rektorin wurde, um die beste im Staat zu werden und auf den bedrohtesten Nashörnern auf dem Planeten zu reiten. Stattddessen ist sie wieder am Anfang, um erneut den Glee Club zu zerstöreen. Nachts geht sie zu ihrem Hurt Locker und meint, dass sie die letzten Wochen ihres Berfuslebens damit verbringen will und auch wenn es sie umbringen wird, sie die letzte sein wird, die steht. Sie fährt fort, dass, wenn sie begraben wird, jeder im Glee Club mit ihr begraben wird. thumb|Myron geht ranKitty spricht im Flur Myron, der gerade seinen Spind einträumt und eine Trittleiter braucht, um an ihn heran zu kommen, an, der ihr dafür dankt, dass sie ihm ihre Unterwäsche für die Performance geliehen hat und gibt ihr Geld. Sie kümmert sich nicht darum, dass das Geld von einem Minderjährigen kommt und meint, dass sie es verdient hat. Myron versucht ihr schmackhaft zu machen, dass, wenn sie bei ihm bleibt, nie hungern muss und ihr mehr Geld gibt, wenn sie ihn küsst. Kitty verneint und erklärt, dass er das Geld behalten soll, da sie seine Freundin im Glee Club ist und er einen braucht. Die beiden laufen davon, wobei Myron Kittys Hintern begbrascht, was sie sofort unterbindet. thumb|left|Cool KidsIn ihrem Büro redet Rachel mit Will darüber, dass sich der Glee Club zum Besseren verändert hat, seit Alistair und Myron beigetreten sind. Er äußert, dass einige Kids verschwinden werden, während andere ihre Leben berühren werden, meinend, dass das Beste ist, einen Unterschied zu machen. Rachel entgegnet, dass er das mit ihr getan hat, was er zurückgibt. Will sagt, dass sie sich zu einer intelligenten Person entwickelt hat und glücklich ist mit ihr zu arbeiten, zu was sie zustimmt. Die beiden umarmen sich, worauf die New Directions in der Aula Cool Kids performen, mit Jane und Mason beginnend und Madison und Roderick folgend. Kitty folgt danach und weist Myron gleich ein, der sich mal wieder in den Vordergrund spielen wollte, aber schnell begreift. Alistair und Spencer teilen sich einen Part und anschließend singt auch Myron seinen Teil. Die Kids tanzen zusammen und umarmen sich am Ende des Songs, während Rachel und Will sie bejubeln. Verwendete Musik *'Lose My Breath' von Destiny's Child, gesungen von Myron Muskovitz *'Friday I'm In Love' von The Cure, gesungen von Spencer Porter mit New Directions *'I Want To Break Free' von Queen, gesungen von Mason McCarthy *'Uptown Funk' von Mark Ronson feat. Bruno Mars, gesungen von New Directions *'Break Free' von Ariana Grande feat. Zedd, gesungen von Sheldon Beiste, Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Myron Muskovitz, Will Schuester und Sue Sylvester mit New Directions *'Cool Kids' von Echosmith, gesungen von New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Christopher Cousins' als Aufsichtsrat Bob Harris *'Laura Dreyfuss' als Madison McCarthy *'Noah Guthrie' als Roderick Meeks *'Billy Lewis Jr.' als Mason McCarthy *'Finneas O'Connell' als Alistair *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'J.J. Totah' als Myron Muskovitz *'Samantha Marie Ware' als Jane Hayward *'Marshall Williams' als Spencer Porter Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Chris Colfer' als Kurt Hummel *'Darren Criss' als Blaine Anderson *'Kevin McHale' als Artie Abrams *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones Trivia *In den USA hatte die Episode 1.67 Millionen Zuschauer. *Das ist nach Ouvertüre, Britney 2.0, Katy oder Gaga, Schluss mit Twerking, Homecoming und Ort der Qualen, Teil 2 die siebte Episode, in der jedes Mitglied der New Directions eine Solozeile singt. *Erster Auftritt von Alistair und Myron. *Das ist nach Neues New York, Plan B, Auf den Hund gekommen und Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt die fünfte Episode, in der alle anwesenden Mitglieder vom Hauptcast eine Solozeile singen. **Rachel tritt in all diesen Episoden auf. *Das ist die erste und einzige Episode der Staffel, in der Chris Colfer und Darren Criss abwesend sind. **Das ist die erste Episode seit Spanisches Blut, 59 Episoden zuvor, in der Blaine abwesend ist. **Das ist die erste Episode seit Letzte Chancen mit Schuss, 32 Episoden zuvor, in der Kurt abwesend ist. **Das ist die erste Episode seit Das Comeback der Teufelin, 81 Episoden zuvor, in der Blaine und Kurt zur gleichen Zeit fehlen. Kulturelle Referenzen *Der Titel ist eine Anspielung auf den Song von T. Rex, Child Star. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S6